wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Dusktaker the NightWing
Dusktaker is my OC, so don’t steal him. Ask permission if you want him in your stories. Prince Dusktaker is a male NightWing who first appeared in The Tree Journey as a minor character. He is currently blind. Appearance His main scales are a dark gray color, his secondary color navy blue. Since he was a mind reader, he had the silver teardrop scales on each side of his eyes. Before he had the blindfold, his eyes were “as dark as a flock of ravens”, as Fury stated. His horns and spikes were a light gray. His wings had the Star-liked scales that every NightWing has. After being blinded, he wore a blindfold “the color of the scrolls and the pages of the books” as Sakura describes it. He has red burnt marks all over his body. He is also seen wearing jewelry, like earrings and a gold armband. Personality Dusktaker was shown to be sarcastic, snide, and very disrespectful towards some dragons close to him. He was also shown with a caring heart as he helped Tidal and her other friends carry Sakura while she was bruised and burned all over in the prologue of The Tree Journey. He is mostly grumpy when it comes to being with other dragons, preferring to be alone than befriend other dragons. Biography Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey: Dusktaker first appeared looking in horror at his group of friends (except Fury) and later realized it was a bad idea. He yelled at Bronze for doing the wrong idea and asked angrily if that was even the right thing to do. After Fury flew away from his friends, he saw that Dusktaker was helping Tidal carry Sakura. He never appeared in the rest of the book. Pre-Series: At some point after the events of the prologue, Dusktaker and Bronze actually fought claw-to-claw and Dusktaker was burned on the eyes and other parts of his body, leaving him blind for the rest of his life. Wings of Fire: The AllWing Gemstones: More flying in soon ... Relationships Prince Bronze: Dusktaker and Bronze were good friends and are seemingly closer than their other friends in their group. After the events of The Tree Journey (in the prologue), they started to distance themselves away from each other, even getting to the point where they tried to kill each other before the main events of The Tree Journey. When Dusktaker appears again after the prologue, he said he “wants to tore apart Bronze and leave him in the ocean so the sharks can take him away”, showing that he holds a grudge against the MudWing prince. He forgives him near the end of The AllWing Gemstones. Fury: Dusktaker and Fury are shown to be friends in the prologue, but were not as close as he is to Bronze. After Fury fled from the group, Dusktaker never saw him again until the main events. Fury didn’t react negatively when Dusktaker sense that Fury was there (using mind reading powers), and felt pity for the NightWing. More flying in soon...Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223)